


Ownership

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Sex, First Time, Forced Prostitution, Gang Rape, Incest, M/M, Orphans, Rape, Sexual Slavery, Slavery AU, Twincest, Voyeurism, anal rape, oral rape, slavelock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were sixteen when their parents died. Well, died is a relative term. they disappeared which might as well have been dying though they were probably picked up and sold on the black market, Richer always cried when they went out at night on their own.<br/>Jim had them pack bags when they found out, a neighbor told them that there parents wouldn't be coming home after a few days and Jim knew it was true. Richard didn't question him, Jim always knew what to do when horrible things happened...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They were sixteen when their parents died. Well, died is a relative term. they disappeared which might as well have been dying though they were probably picked up and sold on the black market, Richer always cried when they went out at night on their own.

Jim had them pack bags when they found out, a neighbor told them that there parents wouldn't be coming home after a few days and Jim knew it was true. Richard didn't question him, Jim always knew what to do when horrible things happened, like when he'd accidentally started a fire in their kitchen and Jim was brave enough to get close and turn off the stove or when Richard nearly cut his thumb off while trying to make them stir fry for dinner and he called an ambulance.

They took da's car, the old one that he couldn't seem to figure out how to start, though it only took a minute of tinkering in the engine for Jim to figure out how to start it.

"Where are we going?" Richard had asked, his heart pounding in his ears because he knew that if anyone found out about them, no parents, not even through college yet, they'd be taken away and hurt and sold.

"Where do you want to go?" Jim asked. "Wait, I need to go get credit cards, I'll be back, I promise."

Richard started crying when Jim left him alone, he dug through their suitcase and pulled out he teddy bear (Jim had started screaming at him to lave it but in the end caved and let him bring it with them, but it wasn't his fault if they lost it at some point)/ He held it to his chest and tried not to think about anything except how at least he still had Jim.

And time went by and Richard was afraid Jim was dead too until he came back out of their house in a panic, a smaller bag grasped in his hand. He slammed the car door and started it, nearly slamming the car into the telephone pole across the street.

"Are you alright?" Richard squeaked, pulling scrawny knees to his chest. Jim just looked at him and glared at the soft toy.

"Where do you want to go?" Jim hissed again, going just barely above the speed limit as they drove down their streets, out of the neighborhood.

Richard thought before answering.

"Somewhere safe," he answered and held the teddy bear closer to his chest, squeezing it's stomach with his hands.

Jim's eyes softened and he looked like he might cry. He pulled the car over and leaned over and kissed Richard deeply for a few moments before pulling away and starting the car again. The kiss left Richard earful and clingy and just wanting to be closer to Jim.

"We'll be alright," Jim said absently and nodded.

"Fine," Richard agreed though neither of them believed it.

\----

They ate McDonald's and drove in the car for the first day, not sure where they were going. In circles, maybe, all the cities looked the same and when they finally did hit the country side there was nowhere for them to stop.

They slept in the car and woke up early, driving back towards the city when they realized there was nothing out here.

"Maybe we could walk," Richard suggested. "I mean… Like, can't we get a job or… or anything?"

"They'd ask about us," Jim answered hurriedly. "They always do."

"Can't we lie?" Richard insisted, not turning his gaze from out the window.

"No," Jim replied simply. "No, the only job I can think of… I'm not… You wouldn't like it and I'm not doing that."

Richard shifted in his seat, wishing they had a radio.

"Well, what is it?"

"You know what prostitution is, right?"

"Oh," Richard mumbled. "Right."

\---

The credit card stopped being accepted a week later. They hadn't found anywhere to stay yet, they only had the car and now they didn't have any money for food. If they talked to anyone about this, they'd be reported and taken away.

The second credit card stopped working the next day. Jim had ten pounds in cash and that could help them for another two days but they needed to find money and an actual place to sleep other than in the back of the car, squished together on the narrow seat, the thin blanket mum kept in the back for picnics and toweling dirty boys off when they decided to jump into the lake with their trousers on, but those days were years ago.

Richard suggested they whore themselves out, he'd be willing to give blowjobs if it got them money but Jim refused to let them. He said he wanted Richard to be ready for sex, he wanted it to be good for him.

Richard inwardly thanked him and outwardly sulked.

\---

They go to the library in the daytime and eat packets of crisps and sandwiches in the bathroom of the store across the street and don't pay for them. Richard reads and Jim scrolls through the internet, job searching, trying to track down their mum and da, trying to find them a place to stay.

It's heaven for Richard, all he has to do is read or steal the scratch paper from the children's part of the library and a pencil and he can sketch too. They're just waiting for a librarian to come talk to them, but it's been three days and nothing.

Eleven days since they'd decided to run away, since they'd decided mum and da weren't coming back. If they had been alive and well enough to care they would have sent out a flyer or called the police or something. But they hadn't. No missing persons named Richard or Jim Moriarty.

\---

They ate scraps they'd found out of fast food places too, sometimes. When Jim didn't feel like nicking anything and Richard felt willing to make a sacrifice of sanity food.

And they sat in their corner of the library until a pretty little librarian came and started talking to them.

"So, what are you two darling boys' names? I see you here all the time," she cooed, sitting down next to Richard, sitting too close for him to be comfortable, though he legs were crossed at the ankle, which was good.

"R-Richard," he stuttered. "A-and he's Jim."

Jim hissed slightly, but shook his head. No last names. No numbers, they were safe.

"I'm Claire," she giggled, pushing her glasses back on her nose. "410-332-3072."

"413-432-2091," Richard answered without thinking and Jim tugged on his elbow knocking him over as the librarian took out her phone and started typing in the number.

Jim squeezed Richard's wrist, _hard_ , and tugged him up, making him abandon his sketch, dragging him a few steps before Richard realized he'd done something wrong. Oh, god, he hadn't meant to say that he shouldn't have, they'd fine them now, they'd be found and taken away.

They made it outside, Jim pulling Richard in the opposite direction of their car though he was screaming for them to go back and get his teddy bear but Jim wouldn't let them.

They made it a few streets away before having to stop and breathe and let Richard cry.

"I didn't meant to, I'm sorry, oh god, please don't hate me, I'm sorry, don't leave me don't let them take us away," Richard sobbed, burying his face in Jim's shirt, trying not to shake too hard.

"You need tow watch your tongue," Jim shouted, pushing Richard away. "Richard, I don't think you understand what happens to slaves if they get caught, especially since we're so young. Richard, we can't do anything, they're going to sell us as sex slaves." Jim's voice was cracking and he was starting to look just as afraid as Richard felt.

"Jim," Richard mumbled. "Jim, I'm sorry, please forgive me."

Jim just took his hand again and made him start running again, until their chests were aching and they'd barely made it anywhere. They didn't have anywhere to stay. Their car was two miles away and Richard was near hysterical thinking himself into a lather.

Jim pulled him into an out of the way alley and sat on the dirty ground and held Richard's head in his lap, trying to get him to stop crying, but he wouldn't. Richard just sobbed and sobbed until it was dark and he s just shaking, staring straight ahead and breathing.

"Are we sleeping here?" Richard asked. Jim nodded and looked around. He crawled across the alley, hiding against the wall under a fire escape, Richard crawling after him.

"Will you be alright if we did?" Jim asked/

Richard shook his head but curled up against Jim's side anyway. "I'm so tired."

"I know, Richie," Jim muttered. "Just sleep. You'll be alright. I promise."

"You keep saying that," Richard mumbled, leaning up to press a kiss to Jim's lips.

"You don't believe me."

"I don't," Richard admitted and yawned. "Will you stay awake and make sure no one takes us? Wake me up in a few hours and I'll watch out too."

"It's okay, honey. I'm not tired. I love you."

Richard nodded and closed his eyes. "I love you." 


	2. Chapter 2

The car ride took hours. The sun was high in the sky when they were let out, a young woman with glasses on and a tight, short skirted uniform greeting them in front of a huge concrete building. Her eyes were big, made even bigger by glasses with large, square rims and her hair was dark and pulled into a tight pony tail high on the back of her head. Jim seemed to be waking up, or at least more awake than he had been.

"I'm Heather," she said, shaking each of the twins' hands in turn.

"H-hullo," Richard mumbled weakly, forcing a smile. Jim just scowled.

"If you would kindly come with me," she chirped and set off at too quick of a pace for a women wearing that high of heels. Richard was walking with Jim, who was dragging his feet no matter how much Richard was begging them to go faster.

Heather slowed her pace, giving them a sympathetic grin.

"Does your bear have a name?" she asked Richard kindly. Richard ducked his head and nodded. "Oh, what is it?"

"Tommy," he answered quietly, barely able to get the words past his lips.

"Aw, how cute," she bubbled, her smile slipping from her face. All that there had been was white hallways with artificial lighting and water tanks and colorful abstract paintings every few feet.

She stopped suddenly, and turned back to them.

"Your generation is 414 right?" she asked and Richard shook his head.

"413, we were one of the last ones born," Richard mumbled, digging his chin into his chest.

"Oh," she said, her voice sympathetic. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Richard replied, scuffing his feet along the ground.

"I'm going to give you boys a physical exam then take you to lunch. It's the only special meal you get until you're bought, do you understand?" Her voice was suddenly firm and harsh and frightening.

Jim moaned and coughed, shaking his head.

Richard whimpered and nodded.

"Would you two darlings like to be together or should we do the physicals separately?"

Jim reached out and grabbed Richard's hand tightly and that was enough of an answer for her. She smiled warmly and led them into a room, taking Richard and guiding him to the scale.

"If you wouldn't mind handing Tommy to your brother," she muttered and Richard the bear to Jim, his hands meeting over his stomach, wringing anxiously. "Take off your shoes and step on."

Richard did as she said and she frowned.

"My, darling, haven't been eating well, have we?"

Richard thought she meant it as a joke and didn't say anything (he was starving and thinking about the trail mix abandoned on the street).

She weighed Jim too and had Richard sit on the examination table, shining lights in his eyes and ears and taking his blood pressure and pressing a cold stethoscope to his chest and back, making him 'breathe slowly, be careful, I'm not the one you shouldn't trust, it's alright honey, don't panic'.

She had Richard lift a few weights, just to see what he could do and writing something down a bit worriedly and then repeated the procedure with Jim.

"Are either of you sexually active?" she asked.

"I had sex with a boy last year but it was boring," Jim said casually. Richard blushed.

"I… I, uh, had to stop Jim from murdering the boy the next day?" he joked pathetically, his face turning even darker when he was met with only stares.

"I've kissed a few people but that's as far as I've gone," Richard admitted under his breath getting a sympathetic look from Heather and a joking pat on the shoulder from Jim.

"Now, this might be a bit awkward for you two, but I need you to strip so I can do a quick prostrate and penis exam."

"That's not necessary," Jim replied. "We're not over thirty and can't you just check the doctor's reports from three months ago?"

"It's regulation, if you aren't going to behave I'll stick more sedative into you," she warned.

Jim went quiet and looked at Richard who was tearing up from embarrassment. He didn't care about stripping in front of his brother, he did that all the time, but in front of this girl, this _woman_ and she was pretty too.

And she'd be touching him.

Jim unbuttoned his trousers and let them and his pants drop to the floor, stepping out of them easily, looking at Richard expectantly. Now Richard had to, he wasn't going to be the weak one like always, so he took a breathe and slowly worked his pants and trousers off his waist down his legs until he was naked from the bottom down, his face hot from embarrassment.

Heather pulled out her phone and sent a quick text before taking a ring off and putting gloves on. A ring. She was a slave, which explained a lot about her, the skimpy skirt and how kind and sympathetic she was.

Richard tried to imagine her in their situation, young and scared and crying. He didn't like thinking about it.

"What about masturbation?" she asked a bit suddenly.

"Oh my god," Richard whispered, closing his eyes and wishing himself away, anywhere but here and god this wasn't good. They were being checked on to be _sold_ and everything had fallen apart.

"I haven't wanked since we left our home so… About two weeks, but I used to every other day or so," Jim reported, staring straight at Richard as he said it.

"And you have no problem achieving orgasm?" she asked, pulling a bottle of lube and setting it on the table.

Jim shook his head and leaned forward to brush a strand a hair out of Richard's face.

"What about you, darling?" Heather asked the younger twin who was nearly shaking now.

"I d-don't… Only wh-when I n-need to," he stuttered. Jim stepped forward and put a hand on Richard's shoulder, trying to stop him from shaking. "I can o-orgasm fine." The world felt dirty on his tongue, he'd never really said it out loud and he hated it.

He wanted to go home.

"Well, that's lovely. Which one of you is going first?" A hand trailed up behind her head, toying with her pony tail, twirling her fingers in her hair.

"Richard will," Jim volunteered, pushing his brother forward. Richard was squeezing his teddy bear tightly and when he noticed he started being afraid that the seams were going to break. He shook his head and Heather put a hand on his shoulder.

"Just breathe and relax, Richard," she soothed and Richard didn't remember telling her his name. "You'll be fine."

He swallowed loudly and squeaked a bit, closing his eyes and nodding.

"Do you want your brother to hold your teddy bear?"

Richard shook his head furiously and tightened his grip on the toy. Heather smiled and clicked open the bottle of lube, spreading some onto her gloved finger.

"Remember, relax," Heather soothed. "It'll be cold and a bit of a shock, you might get a bit hard from it."

Richard squeaked again and tried not to sob.

Heather turned Richard around, putting a hand on his shoulder, rubbing it gently and pressing the slick finger against Richard's arse. He stopped trying to keep himself quiet and let out a terrified squeal, his eyes squeezed shut, trying to ignore the shushing in his ear and Jim telling him to shut up, he was brave.

It was intrusive and embarrassing, Richard hated this. And Jim could _see_ and was probably judging and hating and laughing.

Heather's finger was _probing_ now, twisting until finally she found something and pressed down making Richard shout in surprise as a shock ran through his body, pleasure and surprise at the feeling.

Heather removed her finger.

"You did very well," she soothed. "If you'd turn around and let me just make sure nothing's wrong over there then you'll be done."

Richard obeyed and felt her hand wrap around his half hard prick and she was _looking_ at it.

"Okay, you're all fine, darling, you can put your pants back on. Go outside into the hall and get some air," Heather suggested.

Richard nodded numbly, setting his bear on the examination table as he pulled his pants and trousers back on.

"Don't go too far," Jim pleaded and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Richard's lips before letting him go.

 Richard whimpered and reached out from Jim but his brother just smiled and nodded to the door.

"Breathe," Jim reminded him and Richard stepped out of the door, leaning against the door and trying to get the ghost feeling of Heather's finger in his arse away. He wanted to go home and be hugged by mum and teased by da and he wanted to watch telly like they did on Fridays, whether Jim was there or not and have his library and books and he wanted to go _home._

The feeling made him feel childish. He had to move on. Everything was gone.

He was a slave now.

Jim's examination seemed to take a lot longer than Richard's had. He heard more talking than there had been. For a long time Richard just sat and stared into the lifeless eyes of his teddy bear and hope they wouldn't take it away when he was sold. He hoped they wouldn’t be here long.

Jim opened the door and looked out, then stepped out, Heather behind him, looking a bit scared.

"Feeling any better?" Jim asked and Richard shook his head. "It's okay."

"C'mon, boys," Heather said faintly, beckoning them down the hall. Jim took Richard's hand and smiled warmly at him, though his eyes still seemed dead.

"It's okay," Jim leaned over and whispered. "They're going to sell us as whores but we're going to be together so they can charge more. You… You might have to have sex with me but we'll be together."

"I wouldn't mind that," Richard breathed in return and Jim stopped, pressing him against a wall and kissing him deeply. Heather watched for a few moments, than pulled Jim away from his brother.

"We can't delay," she said but there didn't seem to be a threat to her words. "I only have half an hour to get you fed and take your measurements. The sooner I get those the sooner you'll have your jumpsuits."

"What are we eating?" Richard asked though he didn't really care, just the mention of food and his stomach was growling embarrassingly loud.

"Sandwiches and apples from the vending machines. Sodas if you two behave."

"We will," Jim promised her, forcing a grin. He was getting good at forcing smiles.


	3. Chapter 3

Heather bought them their food and took their measurements in a different room full of mirrors. They didn't have to strip here, thought she said it was best and the jumpsuits might fit awkwardly if they didn't. Neither twin cared.

They took turns with the measurements so they could stop and eat. Jim had to tell Richard to slow down a few times because he was eating too fast or drinking too much. He had to savor it, this would be their last proper meal for a while.

They had extra time after they got the measurements so Heather went out and bought them chocolate chip cookies too and hugged them and said she was sorry and wished there was something she could do for them.

"They're not going to be nice to you," she said, looking like she might cry.

"Who are?" Richard asked, wrapping his arms tightly around her, she wasn't much taller than him, only an inch or so, but that was mostly because of her shoes.

"The other boys. And especially since you're so young," she breathed. "I'm so sorry."

"We'll be okay," Jim reassured her, standing on his toes and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

She nodded tearfully and hugged Richard again, patting his bear on the top of the head and giggling. She sent a text with her phone and waited.

A man opened a door at the end of the hall some minutes later. He looked just barely over twenty, dark eyes and dark hair and the same dark uniform the Collector's had been wearing, except this one didn't have a helmet and the shoes were trainers rather than boots.

The twins glanced back at Heather and she motioned for them to walk through the door and they did.

The man closed the door behind them with a loud slam and ordered them to strip.

"Why?" was Jim's immediate reaction, moving to stand in between the man and Richard.

"No clothes unless they're regulation beyond this point," the man reported, his voice dead and lifeless. "Do you know what you're going to be sold for?"

"Yeah, we're whores," Jim answered and the man smirked.

"Should've guessed."

"What does that mean?" Jim spat, starting to pull off his shirt.

"You boys are quite handsome. Don't look like you can do anything except spread your legs."

Richard whimpered loudly and hunched his shoulders, trying to hide but not being able to. Nothing could hide from _that_.

Jim was taking off his pants now, folding his clothes neatly and handing them to the man. Richard was frozen in shock, an overwhelming feeling in his stomach that he couldn't ignore. He felt like he might puke all the food he'd just eaten, he didn't want to do this, he didn’t want to be here or take off his clothes.

"Slaves aren't human," Jim whispered in Richard's ear. "He'll tease you and make fun, but he won't mean it. He just wants to upset us. Don't let him effect you. We'll be alright, I promise."

"Are you sure?" Richard whispered in return. Jim pecked him on the lips (the man wolf whistled at them and begged for more of a show).

"We'll get bought soon, before an auction if you cooperate and then we can escape and… and I don't know."

"And we'll be caught again."

"We'll be fine," Jim repeated, and helped Richard take off his shirt.

"I love you," Richard whispered, barely said, so the man couldn't hear though he could probably read lips.

"Love you too, bunny," Jim said and Richard started crying. Mum called him bunny.

Jim wiped the tears from Richard's cheeks with a thumb and helped him out of his jeans and pants, reminding him to breath before they turned back to the man who was eying them with almost too obvious lust in his features. That only made Richard sob even harder.

"I think you'll be sold fairly soon," the man answered. "Not many twins in the whore business."

Jim clenched his hand around Richard's, his back straight and standing tall, Richard slumped over and tried to hide himself. He wasn't watching where they were going, just knew a collar was snapped on his neck, it itched, he didn't like it, and they were led through a door, into a larger room and there were people.

Boys. All about their age, probably all in the 413 generation. It would make sense and they were wearing jumpsuits the same color as the Collector's wore and most of them looked like they were going to _eat_ Jim and Richard.

"I want to go home," Richard mumbled, trying to cross his legs and hide himself and he could feel what he guessed were near two hundred eyes on him, one hundred glares and judging thoughts.

"We don't have a home," Jim reminded him quietly, lacing his fingers with Richard's and scanning the room.

After the initial shock of two _new_ boys to corrupt whispers started, most of the conversation that had been going on started up again but there was a group of seven or eight boys that stayed staring.

The ginger one stood up and swaggered over, a filthy grin on his face. The man handed him something that he tucked into his back pockets. His face was acne ridden and rodent like, he had a small nose and thin lips and his hair fell in his bright eyes. He was thin, like Jim and Richard were. Like they all were.

"Be gentle with them," the man said and closed the door behind them.

"I want to go home," Richard repeated, his eyes squeezed shut, his teeth clenched. He could feel the ginger boy's eyes on him, could hear his bare feet padding lightly on the pavement as the boy eyes them up.

"My, my, you boys are pretty," he said. "What are your class numbers?"

Jim shook his head.

"I'm Carl. 665," the boy said and laughed, obviously proud of his title though it meant nothing now since they were slaves. All of them. 1. Not even human anymore. Property.

"432," Jim answered.

"Ooh, a four, aren't you fancy," Carl teased, groping at Richard's arse, making him squeal and jolt with panic and shock.

"Don’t touch him," Jim hissed, digging his nails into his brother palm. "Don't."

Carl chuckled and pressed a hand to Richard's arse again and wrapping an arm around his waist, pulling him backwards, flush against his body. Richard wasn't breathing properly, his chest tight and panic settling into his bone.

The other six boys that had been in Carl's group on the floor stood up and cluttered around them, cheering Carl on as he started rutting against Richard's who was trying to hold back a scream.

_Be gentle with them._

"I'll do anything you want, just leave him alone," Jim screeched, grabbing at Carl's hair, getting a fistful and tugging. Carl grunted and fell backwards, pushing Jim to the ground.

"Anything?" Carl repeated, his focus now on Jim.

"Anything," Jim confirmed and swallowed thickly, already regretting his decision.

"Let me fuck you," Carl said. "Let them watch, no lube. I'll leave Richard with the… gentler ones. But you get me. And someone else. And fuck him later, let us watch."

"Is everything about sex for you?" Jim asked and Carl laughed.

"It's everything for you too now."

Carl twisted his hands into Jim's hair and pulled him forward, forcing his lips open with his tongue, waiting for Jim to open his mouth, which he did eventually. Richard just stood there and watch, only pulling his gaze when his teddy bear was ripped from his grasp.

"A soft toy?" one of the boys jeered. He had dark hair and far too pale skin and scruff on his chin. His voice was cruel but his eyes looked worn and beaten and his lips didn't seem to match his words.

"Give it back," Richard hissed, forgetting his nakedness a moment and grabbing for his bear.

"Or what?" the boy replied tossing it over Richard's hair.

"You're really stupid," Richard hissed, watching his bear pass between boys with his eyes. He'd grab it if he had a chance.

Jim screamed from his spot on the floor, pushing Carl off of him and panting heavily.

"Give it back to him or I'll fucking murder _all of you_!" Jim screamed, standing up and grabbing the toy from whoever's hands were holding it. A blonde, short, slightly pudgy boy.

The dark haired boy stood up straighter and grinned.

"My, you've got some guts."

"And they're not yours to fuck with, Sean," Carl spat, standing up and wrapping a hand around Jim's waist which only made the smaller boy look sick.

"Keep him to yourself, we get the _soft_ one," Sean spat back. Jim handed the bear to Richard and Richard threw his arms around Jim, sobbing into his shoulder and digging his nails into his back, trying to keep him close.

"Give us some lube," Sean ordered and Carl handed over the bottles tucked into his back pockets. Sean grinned and stuck them in his pocket, digging his hand into Richard's shoulder and dragging him away, towards a wall.

There were stacks of bed mats all around the room, obviously more than one for each boy. Richard was guessing special people got two. He wondered if Sean was a special person. The number on his back was 413-454-2000. He wondered what had happened to him that brought him here from that status.

Sean took one of the mats and dragged it until it was against the wall. Richard was feeling exposed again, though it was mostly the look Sean was giving him and the way his trousers were starting to tent.

"Work yourself open," Sean ordered.

"B-but, I d-don't," Richard stuttered, looking around. Two of the boys had abandoned the group, there were only four other now but that was still too many people.

Sean groaned and unzipped his jumpsuit, tugging it off his shoulders and hooking his pants too, letting them drop. Richard nearly screamed.

He heard shouting from the other side of the room, Jim's voice and Carl's mixing with each other. They were arguing until the noise was cut off with a shrill squeal.

"Let 'im suck me off firs'," one of the boys said, his accent thick and heavy. He was palming at the front of his trousers, his eyes glossy and dark.

"On your knees," Sean ordered and all Richard could think to do was obey. Sean grabbed at his jaw, forcing his mouth open and telling him to keep it like that, stick out your tongue just a bit, _perfect._

The brown haired boy unzipped his jumpsuit and pulled it down so it was pooled around his knees, his mostly hard cock jutting from his body. He stepped forward, rutting his cock into Richard's open mouth (he hadn't closed it because he didn't know what to do, what he would do if he closed it because they'd just force their cocks into his arse instead).

The boy fucked his face and his cock hit the back of his throat and made him hoarse and want to scream, but he didn't. He stayed on his aching knees and he took it, time passing too quickly and then too slowly and then the boy was coming and Richard could taste it and he hated it.

"You're such a fuckin' slut," the boy leaned down and hissed in his ear when his jumpsuit was zipped again. Richard whimpered, his bear was still clutched in his hand and he wanted to go give it to Jim and hold him because Jim was screaming again and he could hear it.

"What's he doing to Jim?" Richard asked, licking the come off his chin.

"Fucking him," Sean replied. "What I'm about to do but Carl is _huge_ and he _hurts_."

"Please don't," Richard begged as Sean lubed up his fingers. "I didn't do anything."

"I'm breaking you in," Sean said. "Ever been with anyone before?"

"No."

"Fuck this will be great."

Richard let Sean force him onto his stomach on the mat and setting his bear on the wall next to them, hoping no one would take it and not give it back.

Sean pushed fingers into Richard's arse and started pumping, giving him no relief, just trying to stretch him and let him get used to the feeling of things in his arse before he fucked him, so he wouldn't make as much noise.

Richard closed his eyes, let Sean touch him and finally fuck him, moving slowly at first but it wasn't long until he was pounding into Richard, grunting every thrust, coming with a shout, digging his fingers into Richard's hips.

"You're so tight," Sean hissed, pulling out slowly. Richard mewled slightly, his arse was burning and throbbing. He felt used and disgusting, the sticky come in his arse and the two boys that hadn't come were still looking hopefully on him.

"Let me come on his face," the short boy begged, his cock already in his hand. The other boy didn't speak just grinned.

"Go on," Sean panted, still hazy from his orgasm. Richard squirmed, trying to get away, deep shame settling in his stomach but Sean just pulled him up to his knees, wrapping a strong hand around his thin wrists, keeping him there.

Richard closed his eyes, ignored the boy's groans as they stroked themselves, trying not to breath when he felt sticky come on his face and chest, he must look like a mess and a slut and he just wanted Jim.

Jim's screaming had stopped. Richard was trying not to think about it, hoping his brother was okay.  here were hands on him and he felt disgusting.

"Stop," he moaned, knowing it wouldn't help but he couldn't keep it back anymore, they were toying with him, spreading the semen across his stomach, tilting his head back and tugging his hair when he tried to move so it wouldn't drip off his face. "Stop, stop, stop."

"Stop begging," Sean hissed.

Richard shook his head slightly and got his hair tugged on, making him whine in pain. The rape was over. He'd been fucked. He'd been fucked and he barely felt it and now he was sore and he wanted Jim to hold him and tell him everything was okay and maybe Jim could show him how sex was actually alright, because that's all Richard could think about right now, having sex with Jim. Jim would be gentle.

Richard didn't know much about sex, only what he'd heard from Jim and what he'd seen in the few porn videos he'd seen but he knew it was supposed to feel good and this didn't feel good. It felt wrong.

One of the boys had started licking at his face, gently. Richard had stopped trying to tell them apart, was just holding his breath and hoping this would be over soon.

"Stop it, that's disgusting," one of the boys said and Richard opened his eyes, he heard Jim or at least thought he did.

Carl was standing in front of him, practically dragging Jim behind him.

Jim.

He was covered in bruises and scrapes, blood dripping down his face from his lips, his cheeks wet and eyes red with tears. He looked dead, the only was Richard was sure that he wasn't was the way his legs were shaking and how he was whimpering every few seconds.

Richard gasped and started trying to pull his hands away from Sean but Sean was stronger than him, he couldn't move.

"Jim," Richard whined and Jim's eyes flickered a moment, looking at his brother and then staring back at the floor.

"He was screaming for you," Carl sneered, letting go of Jim's forearm and letting him fall to the ground, his knees making a sickening cracking noise when he hit the pavement but he didn't seem to notice. "Did you hear him?"

Richard didn't answer, just watched Jim, who was curled up on the ground, trying to sit up but not being able to.

Carl slapped Richard to get his attention again, making his cheek sting and burn.

"That was a question," Carl hissed.

"I heard him," Richard muttered.

"Did you like the sounds he was making?"

"No."

"I thought it was lovely."

Jim groaned and tried to say something but it came out as a rasp and a pained cough. Carl looked down at him, then over at Richard.

"Lick it off him," he said down to Jim. "The come. I bet he tastes delicious."

Jim finally got into a sitting position and looked at Richard numbly, shaking his head slightly, barely noticeable.

"Then fuck him," Carl continued, pushing Jim forward so he was crawling up to Richard, kneeling in front of him and just looking at him.

"I can't get hard," Jim rasped.

"I'm sure you can. C'mon, Richie, you can help. Get him hard," Carl teased then turned back to Jim. "Fuck him and we'll leave you alone or of course you don't have to and I'll take _him_ as well, the way I did with you."

Jim let out a whimpered squeaking noise and leaned forward, just breathing against Richard's skin.

"It's okay," Richard whispered. "It's… It's okay, I promise. Im-imagine we're alone, okay?"

Jim nodded and closed his eyes.

"And we've been teasing for hours because I know you do that and I've decided to play along. And… And… And this is your come, because you've already gotten off and I let you come on my face an-and my ch-chest."

Jim licked a stripe up Richard's cheek. It didn't feel any less disgusting and wet and dirty coming from Jim, but he knew that he wasn't going to get hurt and he felt safer. He let himself moan, trying to enjoy this. It was Jim. Everything was fine.

Jim licked and sucked and kissed at Richard's face, on his cheeks and lips and across the bridge of his nose. He was starting to get lost in it, it seemed like, closing his eyes and letting himself _feel_.

Richard was pressing back into the touch, the feeling of Jim's mouth moving down to his chest finally feeling invited, Jim's tongue swirled on his nipples and he bit down gently, making Richard gasp.

This was so much better than it had been before.

"You missed some," Carl jeered, stepping forward and pushing Richard onto his back. "Turn over. You missed some."

"No, you honestly can't-" Jim started, his voice still hoarse but he was cut off by a cruel laugh.

"It's either you or me that's gonna be putting their dick in him and I'd like it to be _clean_."

Richard tried to push himself back into a sitting position from his place on his stomach on the mat but Carl just stepped on his back and held him there.

"Go on, Jimmy boy," Carl chuckled. "Get his arsehole nice and clean."

"We're alone," Richard reminded him with a panicked sob. "W-we're a-alone and it's your c-come an-and y-you…"

"Shut up," Jim rasped, leaning his head down and licking at Richard's arse, pressing his tongue inside his still stretched hole and sucking slightly.

The feeling made Richard squirm his hips and mewl, trying to think away the intrusion, or think of it as less of one.

I want this, he kept saying to himself. I want this.

 _Be gentle with them_.

Jim pulled his mouth away a few times, gasping for air before ducking back down and starting to suck the come out of Richard's arse again. There were bitter tears on Richard's cheeks again, this felt so wrong and shameful and dirty and _wrong_.

"Are you fucking happy?" Jim spat when he thought he was done, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Carl giggled and crouched on the ground, forcing a finger in and twisting until he found Richard's prostrate and _pressed_ , the shocked, pained, arousing feeling filling him again.

"Good enough," Carl said and shrugged. "Fuck now."

Jim whimpered and stroked his cock a few times, trying to get himself hard but it wasn't working. Richard pushed Jim's hand away and touched Jim himself, that seemed to do _something_ to him at least so Richard kept doing it until he was fully hard.

"We're alone," Richard breathed and leaned forward to kiss Jim.

"I can't fuck you," he said.

"You can."

"I can't. I hurt."

Carl tutted at them. “I’m sure there’s someway Jim can get his dick up your arse,” he chastised. “Think of something.”

Richard looked at Jim, who was breathing irregularly and was still crying, tears dripping down his face. They were both crying.

“Rich, do you… Do you uh… know about riding people?” Jim asked. Richard blinked a few times.

“I… think?”

“You haven’t seen any porn with it?”

“I d-don’t know. E-explain.”

“Reverse cowgirl?”

Richard’s eyes went wide and he nodded at the realization, he hadn’t been aware you could do that with boys.

“J-just lower yourself down onto my prick and sort of…. I dunno. Bounce.”

Richard looked at Jim and then at Carl and ignored the rest of the boys around them.

“We’re alone,” Jim breathed and Richard forced back a sob.

“Help me,” Richard begged. “What do I do? I just want them to leave.”

Jim held a hand to Richard’s hips and pulled him forward, guiding him up, then down slowly, so his arse was around Jim’s cock. He moved centimeter by centimeter, not wanting to hurt himself.

“You feel good,” Jim moaned, keeping his hands on Richard’s hips and pushing him upwards a bit. Richard pushed himself upwards with his knees, the position was awkward but not too uncomfortable and he was glad he wasn’t getting off on this, though he was half hard.

“Just focus on the good,” Richard prompted, starting to understand the flow of things and moving his hips up and down, up and down, fucking himself on Jim. “You need to come.”

Jim groaned again and thrust his hips upwards, gasping and trying not to look too pleased.

“Fuck,” he hissed. “Richard. I d-don’t… I don’t… Fuck. Give me a few more minutes.”

Richard’s legs were getting sore but he would keep moving and bouncing, yes he was properly bouncing, for Jim. His arms wrapped around his brother’s neck, his mouth hanging open slightly but he wasn’t paying attention, just trying to find the way to make Jim make the loudest noises.

“I’m close,” Jim warned and Richard started trying to move faster, this was almost done now, almost over, they could sleep then. And cuddle. And talk, well, Richard could talk and Jim could listen.

It was only a few more bounces before Jim was coming, urging Richard onwards, even as he orgasmed and he kept saying how good it felt, you’re so fucking good.

When Jim was done and soft inside of him Richard moved and got off of him, sitting cross legged next to him, not even caring if he was exposing himself or not. He felt sticky and when ever he moved he was reminded there was come inside of him but all the boys but Sean and Carl had lost interest and had wandered off.

“You put on quite a show,” Carl praised. “Boring. Romantic, but good. Better than we’ve had in a while.”

“We’ll leave you two handsome boys alone now, good luck on being bought,” Sean said and him and Carl laughed, wandering off to somewhere else. Almost immediately Richard reached out and grabbed for his teddy bear which was still thankfully against the wall and Jim collapsed onto the sleeping mat, stretching out and groaning.

“Are you okay?” Richard asked, wanting to touch Jim and comfort him or anything, he was so much more hurt and used than Richard, but he was afraid he was going to hurt Jim.

“It was supposed to be special,” Jim hissed, turning over and curling up on his side, away from Richard. They had to squish together to be on the mat with each other, but Richard didn’t care. He was alright.

“Wh-what was?” Richard asked, panic boiling in his stomach, wrapping around his lungs and restricting and squeezing.

“Our first time.”

Richard lay down and wrapped his arms around Jim’s stomach, setting his bear down at his head.

“I’m sorry,” Richard mumbled against Jim’s back. “I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Jim growled.

“That doesn’t have to count if you don’t want it to.”

“But it still happened!” Jim shouted, curling up even tighter. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I’m just in a lot of pain and I’m cold.”

“It’s alright.”

“Do you hate me now?” Jim asked quietly, after minutes of silence, when Richard thought he was asleep and was just dosing off himself.

“Why would I hate you?” Richard asked, a high pitched, surprised, cracking edge to his voice.

“B-because I… Raped you, I g-guess.”

Richard shook his head and sat up, leaning over Jim to press a kiss to his cheek. “I don’t hate you. I don’t think I can, I need you. And that wasn’t you fucking me, that was Carl using you and you were raped too and you’re hurt, actually hurt and bleeding. We’ll be okay. We’ll… we’ll…” He started crying then, full on sobbing, not sure what to do or say because they weren’t going to be okay and he knew that and Jim knew that and he wanted to  _die_  rather than be sold to some perverted  _creep_.

“Calm down,” Jim soothed, barely able to make his voice more than a forced breath. “Breathe, bunny. Calm down. We have each other. I made sure we’d be sold as a pair and we’re going to get sold soon then we can run away again. Okay, bunny? We  _will_  be okay, you have to trust me.”

Richard nodded. “I like it when you call me bunny,” he mumbled. Jim turned over so he was facing Richard and they kissed, a slow, gentle slide of lips and tongue and breath. “It makes me think of mum.”

“Okay, bunny. I love you,” Jim said.

“I love you too,” Richard said and forced a grin though he felt like his insides were flaking away and slowly crumbling.

“Sleep,” Jim ordered and closed his eyes. “Promise me you’ll at least try.”

“Okay,” Richard said, closing his eyes too. “Okay, I’ll sleep, I promise.”


	4. Chapter 4

Someone kicked them awake. Well, someone kicked Jim and he shouted and jerked Richard awake. A man was standing over them.

"C'mon, whores, Heather's waiting for you."

Jim and Richard blinked at each other then stood, Jim making sure to grab Richard's teddy bear so he wouldn't forget it. Jim had a lot of trouble, having to lean heavily on Richard to be able to support himself and limping when they started walking.

They were out of the door when Jim collapsed against the wall, whimpering and Richard was reminded of how bad off he was, still bruised and sore and well, he wasn't having a fun time either, with the come dried in his arse though it seemed most had dripped out and fallen onto his legs, he didn't care.

"He's hurt," Richard said numbly, kneeling next to Jim, who's head was rolling as he tried to keep it up straight.

The man pulled a needle from his bag and stuck it in Jim's arm without any warning, making him wince and writhe away, it seemed like he couldn't see, not from the way his eyes were darting around, staring at monsters Richard couldn't see.

"Morphine," the man said. "Give it a minute, he'll stop making noises. They fucked you, right? They tear his arse?"

"It was bleeding," Richard said. He scrunched his nose (sore) and sat next to Jim, taking a moment to look at his own bruises. There were some on his neck, from Jim, more of his hips, from Sean, and a few marks on his chest, also Jim. He suspected there might be a light bruise or two on his cheek from Jim too but he didn't care and didn't want to look.

Jim was worse off.

There was a scrape on his cheek and his chest too and the back of his legs were nearly covered in blood and he smelled weird, like semen and sickness and blood. His lips were still swollen and there were hand shaped bruises on his hips.

"He might be a bit feverish," the man reported and Richard reached up, feeling Jim's forehead.

"He's warm," he reported blankly. "Jim, can you hear me?"

Jim rolled his head upwards and looked at Richard, his mouth hanging open slightly and nodded.

"B-bunny," he stuttered out and tried to hold Richard closer. "Bunny. Scared."

"It's alright," Richard soothed. "It's okay. I love you, you're alright. there isn't anything to be afraid of."

Jim forced himself to blink a few times and finally got his arms around Richard. "Hurts," he mumbled. "Hurts. Make it stop."

"J-just wait," Richard stuttered helplessly. "Y-you'll be f-fine."

They waited. Eventually Jim stopped looking so panicked, a drugged smile settling on his face.

"Ask him if he can walk," the man said.

" _Can_ walk," Jim slurred, pushing himself to his feet and standing proudly. He took a few jelly legged steps and Richard rushed to his side, taking the teddy bear from his hands and holding out an elbow so Jim could link their arms together.

They continued down the hall, maybe they turned corners, Richard wasn't paying attention. He didn't care anyway, he was too wrapped up in keeping Jim safe.

They got to the door at the end of the hall and the man opened it and Heather was waiting for them.

"Oh, god," she muttered, seeing Jim and Richard and how pathetic they must look and how hurt and used and slutty. "Oh, god, i-it's just as bad as… Honey, do you need any help with your brother?"

"They gave him morphine," Richard said. Jim looked at her, trying to match the face with a name, but she was too fuzzy to make out.

"Heather," he said.

"Yes, doll?"

"Heather," he repeated, testing the name on his tongue, making sure it was the right one. The door closed behind them and both the twins jerked in surprise.

"C'mon," Heather beckoned. "Do you need any help?"

"C-could you hold Tommy?" Richard asked, holding out his bear and she took it with a smile. She wasn't wearing lipstick today. Or any other make up. She looked prettier like this, Richard thought.

"I'm going to clean you two off first. There's a room with a shower in it just down the hall from where we were before," Heather explained, guiding them through the labyrinth of white walls.

She opened a door to another check up room, though this one had another door to it and she opened that too. Inside was a bathroom, a bathtub in one corner of the room, a big one and there was a shower head above it.

"Do you boys mind if I take my clothes off? I don't want them to get wet," Heather asked, already unbuttoning her jacket, sliding it off her shoulders.

"Go ahead," Jim slurred and grinned. Heather took off her blouse and skirt, slipping off her shoes and switching on the shower head.

"We can soak in a moment. I want to get all that blood and muck off of you. I should have bathed you yesterday but I had suspected you'd be sold soon. I wasn't expecting this soon, though. There was quite a bidding war."

"Who won?" Richard asked, helping Jim over the lip of the tub, under the shower spray.

"A man named Sebastian Moran, I believe. I talked to him on the phone early this morning, he said he was quite pleased that he got you two."

"How much did we sell for?" Richard said.

Heather just smiled and nodded, slipping from the room and returning with a washcloth and some shampoo and soap.

"You have nice tits," Jim slurred leaning forward to bring a hand up to grope at one of them, grinning when Heather didn't smack his hand way.

"Oh, and you have a nice cock," she purred, wrapping a hand around it and squeezing tight. Jim yelped in pain, jumping back and nearly slipping.

He grumbled slightly and she smiled at him, spreading soap on the washcloth and starting to rub Jim's skin.

"Can I help?" Richard asked. "Where are there washcloths?"

"There's a cupboard under the sink," Heather told him over he shoulder. "You'll find them."

"No," Jim whined. "Bunny. Stay, bunny." He reached out, making grabby hands at his brother and pouting.

"I'll go get another washcloth," Heather offered.

"Bunny," Jim whined. Richard walked over, taking Heather's washcloth and taking her place, rubbing gently against Jim's chest and dabbing at the cuts and scrapes and bruises.

"Jimmy," Richard replied fondly. "Love you."

"Bunny," Jim said again. "Bunny."

Richard leaned onto his toes and kissed Jim's bloody and scraped lips before bringing the washcloth up to press at them. He stepped over into the tub and stood next to him, still washing his chest and stomach, wondering what they'd do when they got to his arse.

"Can't fucking think," Jim hissed after a minute. "Can't think."

"I-it's better than being in pain," Richard replied and Jim shook his head.

"No," he said firmly and let him fall forward and be caught by Richard. Richard squeaked, dropping the washcloth and trying to support Jim, though his feet were slipping and he got most of the way to the bottom of the tub before be fell the rest of the way, making Jim shriek and flail.

They ended up on the floor of the tub, Jim sprawled on his back staring blankly at the ceiling and Richard sitting in the shower's stream of water, staring down at Jim and thinking about how thin he'd gotten.

"Bunny," Jim said.

"I'm here," Richard replied. Heather giggled from her spot in the corner and came to stand by them. Richard looked up at her, his eyes going wide and nearly immediately he looked away again.

She'd let her hair down, had taken off her glasses and had set them on the counter. She was thin, but not too thin, her thighs still touched and there was a bit of pudge around her middle, but she still looked amazing and her breasts were round and her nipples were dark in comparison and Richard tried not to think of what he'd seen too much.

"It's okay, Richie," Heather teased, jutting her chest forward. "You can look, they're not demons."

Richard turned his head numbly and heard Jim laugh at him. He didn't really care if he came off as the blushing virgin since, well, since he was. He looked at Heather's breasts a few moment, trying not to stare too long before moving his gaze upwards to her face. She was still smiling at them, completely unashamed and Richard tried to think of something else.

"Y-you're r-really p-pretty," he stuttered and blushed even harder.

"Don't worry, love, I'm used to the stares."

"That's horrible, though," Richard said.

"Not really. You'll get used to it too, I promise."

Jim giggled and sat up, rolling his head around as if it were too heavy for his neck.

"She's a slut too," he teased. "Slut slutty slut. How many people do you regularly fuck?"

"Traded back and forth between three or four men," she said with a shrug. "Others too, sometimes."

Jim outright cackled at that and Richard almost started screaming at him.

"Don't worry, he's drugged and can't think straight," she said. "What do you want to do about your arse?"

Richard swallowed and shrugged.

"Well, we can soak for a while, it'll make the semen easier to clean. Or we can go get a brush and I can scrub, if you'd like."

"I just want it off," Richard admitted quietly. "It's disgusting. I hate it."

Heather took her washcloth and got it wet under the shower spray and started scrubbing at Richard's chest, then his back, being obviously less gentle with him than she had been with Jim. She made him lay on his stomach, scrubbing at his legs, them moving to his arse. She took the shower head off for this, spraying it at his arse and it nearly stung but the disgusting, itchy feeling would go away soon enough.

There were a few, long, humiliating moments where Heather was just sighing and tutting and scrubbing the soft cloth against Richard's arse, but finally she had him sit up again and thee feeling of dried come was gone and he actually felt comfortable again.

"We need to start a bath for James, so he can soak, and we still have a few hours until Mr. Moran is supposed to come pick you boys up. Any ideas for what we could do?"

"I'm hungry," Jim said loudly.

"Okay, then. What would you like to eat?"

"Lemon chicken. Or…. Pizza."

"What about you, Richie?"

Richard swallowed and looked at Jim, who raised an eyebrow and winked flirtatiously.

"Whatever he has is fine," Richard replied. He and Jim tended to have the same taste.

"Can we watch a movie?" Jim asked. "D'you have anything?"

Heather smiled and leaned down to press a kiss to Jim's wet head.

"I can go get my laptop and set it up on the counter, if you'd like. I'm sure we can find something online. I'll go get that, you boys stay here. Richard, you start the water going, if you don't mind. try to decide on what movie to watch, something short. We only have three hours and I want to pick out some clothes for you two."

"Okay," Jim stayed sitting in the tub as Richard turned off the shower head and turned on the faucet. He plugged the drain and looked at Jim, who was grinning at him, staring at hi crotch and well, of course they'd notice that, there wasn't exactly anything he could do about it at the moment.

"Richie's gotta hard on," Jim teased, leaning back against the wall of the tub.

"It's not my fault I have the seduction skills of… Of…"

"Of a… pig," Jim giggled. "Oink oink, I'm a pig. Hey babe, how'd you feel about eating me out later… Never mind that's actually a sorta good pick up line."

"Yeah and have never seen… well anyone other than you naked. Unless it was in the locker rooms but that was… wasn't fun."

Richard turned off the water and sat down in the tub next to Jim, who crawled over and sat on his lap, purposefully grinding his arse against Richard.

When Heather returned they were bickering over whether Jim's pick up line was quality or not.

She laughed and said the pizza was coming soon and they decided to watch a few episodes of Star Trek.

\---

After their bath, they stayed in the whole time and Heather sat with them, sitting in the other side of the tub, her knees to her chest, her back to the side of the tub so she could see the screen properly, they toweled off and Heather got ointment for the tearing in Jim's arse.

"Going to finger me, my sweet?" Jim asked and giggled. Heather sighed and walked him over to the examination table, lifting him up and onto it, laying him on his stomach and rubbing the ointment into his arse. "You have very _talented_ hands."

"If you don't shut up I'm going to knock you out," she hissed.

Jim went quiet after that. Someone knocked on the door and Heather answered it, smiling and thanking whoever it was, returning with a box of mostly cold pizza. The twins wolfed it down all the same, fighting over the last piece until Heather swooped in and took it from beneath their noses and shoved half of it in her mouth.

They laughed and Heather disappeared into the bathroom to get her clothes on.

"What do you think Mr. Moran is like?" Richard asked Jim, who had sat up and was tapping impatiently on his knee.

"Horrible, I bet," Jim snapped.

"I don't want to leave Heather."

"She's pretty."

"And nice. I thought you were gay, anyways."

"You know, whichever tickles my fancy at the moment."

"Oh."

Heather returned and announced they didn't have long before Mr. Moran showed up so they had to hurry down the halls and get them their clothes, there was boxes for them that had cotton trousers and pants and too tight of shirts (Heather had accidentally ordered the next size down, but they’d survive).

They packed their clothes into bags and Heather had to run back to the previous room to grab Richard's teddy bear.

They were wearing dark cotton trousers and soft, slightly dryer warm shirts and slippers when they finally made it to the door of the building. They were holding hands, Richard's teddy bear tucked under Jim's arm, Richard struggling to drag the bag with his free hand.

They waited with Heather for the dark car to get past the gates, though the man in the car seemed to be fighting with the box at the gate, but finally he was let through, pulling up to the front of the building.

The man got out.

He was tall, almost freakishly so, and thin and lanky. He was wearing shades and a button up tucked into his jeans, a a cigarette perched between thin lips. He had a mousy nose and pale skin and greasy hair parted on the side and scars on his nose and cheek.

He made Richard want to scream.

He looked at Heather, then to the twins, then back to Heather.

"Any paperwork?" he asked and rolled his shoulders back, they made a loud popping noise that made Richard wince.

"Only your identification number," Heather said. The man glared at the twins and mumbled something around his cigarette before pulling it from his mouth and blowing smoke into the air.

Richard coughed.

"Is that Mr. Moran?" he asked in Heather's ear. She nodded.

"What should they address you by?" Heather asked. Sebastian swore and sighed.

"Uh… Master?" he suggested. His voice was deep, a thick accent he didn't quite like. "Go on, you can talk, can't you?"

"I d-don't know w-what to say," Richard mumbled, staring at the ground and clinging to Jim's arm. "Uh.. m-master."

"Ooh, a little leprechaun," Moran said, delighted at Richard's accent.

"He's not a leprechaun," Jim chimed in, swaying slightly. "If anyone's a leprechaun it's _me_."

"Tch, someone's testy," Sebastian said. "Haven't learned your place yet, I see."

"He's a bit high," Heather chimed in. "Can't think straight. Morphine. Speaking of that, he… Some boys took it upon themselves to break him in yesterday and James is far worse off than Richard, I suggest using Richard until James is feeling better, give him at least a week or two. I've written Richard a note about how to take care of James and sent them with ointment for the tearing. We're very sorry, he'll be better before you know it."

Sebastian grumbled again but didn't do anything.

"Their collars are shock collars, we have a remote for them, top button is James, bottom is Richard," Heather said, pulling the remote from her pocket and handing it to Sebastian. "There's also an app for your phone that can control the collars, if that's more convenient."

Sebastian cracked a grin and took the remote from Heather, shaking it a bit in a silent question. She sighed and nodded. Sebastian's ratty grin widened and he pressed down on the buttons, both at the same time.

For a second it felt like Richard's heart had stopped then he was doubling over in pain, needles in his neck, a painful, almost furry sensation. He cried out, tears welling in his eyes, tugging at the collar and trying to stop the pain.

Sebastian laughed at them and Richard thought about that time they had founda dead cat and Jim had laughed and he was so happy and he took the cat home with them. It was cold but gleeful. Scary.

“Is something wrong with him?” Sebastian asked, Richard was still panting and wheezing, trying to get a hold of himself.

“He's, ah... Sensitive,” Heather explained. Richard grumped a bit and held his teddy bear closer to his chest. Sebastian's gaze was lustful and hungry and Richard hated being looked at like that. It made him think of Carl and Sean.

“Hm, sensitive in bed too?” Sebastian teased, pinching Richard's cheek. Richard blushed and stared at the ground.

“He is,” Jim chirped. “My little virgin baby.”

Sebastian stared at the older twin for a few seconds before looking back to Heather who was trying to get Richard to stop sobbing in shock and pain and fear.

“If they're trouble can I give them back?” Sebastian asked and Jim laughed loudly.

“Might as well just abandon us on the side of the road now,” he shouted, words slurring more than they had been. He laughed again.

“Of course you can, though I doubt they will be. These boys are good as gold,” Heather said.

“If your gold is rotting on the inside then yes,” Jim offered.

Sebastian sighed and started off to his car, Heather pushing the boys after him. Richard was clinging to her like a child not wanting to go to school for the first time. Jim swaggered over to the car easily, his feet tripping over each other.

Heather finally detached Richard from around her waist and walked with him to the car, sitting him in the back, kissing his cheek gently.

“You'll be alright,” she soothed. “Don't let anyone hurt you, Richard. You don't deserve this and I'm so sorry that it had to happen to you. You're a sweet boy, really.”

“It's okay,” Richard mumbled. “It's... It's fine, I deserve it and Jim is here. We'll be okay.”

Heather forced a smile at the twins and closed the door, saying a few words to Sebastian before going back inside the big blank building.


End file.
